Different Than What Was
by Lori-Marie-Destler
Summary: When Lily and James die, Harry is adopted by one of their friends and never seen by the wizarding world until he turns 11 is forced to go to Hogwarts. There, he makes new friends to help him, rebels against meddling, old coots, and of course, gets in loads of trouble. I moved the timeline up to Harry being born in 1996. M for harsh language. Character bashing.
1. Beginnings

**Hi, thanks for coming and checking out this story! ^-^ Anyway, so while this is my first Harry Potter story, it isn't my first story. My other story isn't up anymore, for I have taken it down because I didn't like how poorly I had written it. I mean, the plot was all over the place! Back on track, I do have an idea of sorts when it comes down to this story, however, I am more or less following where my hands take me, plotwise. Other important things about this story and I, I am in my senior year of high school, and with that in mind, I'm going to try and update, at the very least, every other Thursday. Yes, there will be times where I'm either early or late(hopefully I won't be late without giving a short chapter and explanation why I will be late) but I will try to keep those to a minimum. Now, this will all be un-betaed, so notify me if I misspell something or don't use a word right. Be polite about it is all I ask, no need to rant hatefully. Now! On to the story!**

Luka Wolffe, or as the Wizarding World knew him, Harry Potter, watched in amusement as his mother, a one Selene Irene Giselle Yysenia(pronounced ya-sin-ee-uh) Nova Wolffe, known to the muggle world as Lorinda Wolffe, ripped the great Albus Dumbledore a new one, going on and on about all the wrongs things he's done, and how stupid he was in comparison to how smart he thought he was. Sensing that there might be trouble from the others in the room, Luka casually brought his wand out, settled into the arm chair next to the door, and began thinking on how all of this came to be. He started with what his mother had told him, how everything had happened, starting with the day after his parents died, the day he got a new mother after losing his birth mother the night before.

* * *

><p><em>November, 1997<em>

When Petunia Dursley opened her door to find her baby nephew, she had been royally pissed. Not at the fact that poor baby Harry had been left with her, but rather that she didn't know how long he had been there. She didn't want to take him to the hospital for fear of him being severely ill and that raise questions about her and her family. No, that wouldn't do at all, instead she would phone a friend of Lily's, one of her witch friends. 'Yes, she will know what to do. Maybe she will even take him, having him and Dudders both will be a trip. She was wanting a baby of her own anyway, she will be better for him.' Nodding her head, she picked Harry up and brought him inside.

"Won't do to have a baby outside, now, will it? No it won't, let's go phone someone to come check you over and maybe even be your new mummy. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Petunia continued to talk to him while she walked to the sitting room to phone the woman. She could remember the woman's name well, as Lily had been so excited that, not only did she live near them, but she was in the same house in school. Asking the operator to connect her to Lorinda, she gently rocked Harry to keep him calm.

"Hello?"

"Lorinda?"

"Yes, this is she, can I help you with something?"

Petunia sighed in relief, "Yes, this is Lily's sister, Petunia. I need your help."

She could hear the worry flood in when Lorinda realized that something had happened, "What's happened? Are Lily and James alright? What about little Harry? Is he alright?"

"Harry is fine, however, James and Lily aren't. Apparently some dark wizard went after them last night. And Lorinda, well, James and Lily are dead. Someone left Harry on my doorstep last night with a note explaining what happened. Look, I need you to come over and check on Harry. I don't know how long he was out in the night air, and would rather you check on him than a doctor."

She heard the woman crying quietly before a deep, shaky breath. "Alright, where do you live now?"

* * *

><p>After letting the woman write down her address, they hung up, and Petunia sighed sadly. She snapped her head up when she heard Vernon come down the stairs with Dudley. She stood up and went to meet him, "Whose baby do you have, Petunia?" She let herself sigh again before going into the kitchen, knowing Vernon would follow. Sitting in a chair, she looked at her husband, "Lily's baby. That's whose baby it is. Or rather was, she died last night. Her husband, too, protecting Harry from some evil wizard."<p>

Vernon just nodded as he got Dudley settled in his highchair. "Does this mean that we have to keep him?" Petunia shook her head, "I don't think so. I just got off the phone with one of Lily's friends, yes, she was like them. She's coming over to look him over, make sure he isn't sick. Vernon, they left him outside on our doorstep, outside! Who knows how long he was out there!" She shook her head to stop herself from getting too angry about it. "But I'm hoping that I can talk her into taking him with her. I can't keep up with two toddlers, it's just too much for me."

About that time there was a knock at the door, Petunia left with Harry to answer it. A woman with long, mahogany colored hair stood waiting. She was just a bit shorter than Petunia, with an oval face, almond-shaped eyes that shown a brilliant silver with the unshed tears, her skin was darker than Petunia remembered, and was sprinkled with freckles. She looked normal, with her blue blouse, black pencil skirt and black heeled boots that went up to her knee. She looked to Harry, "Is that Harry?"

Petunia nodded and took a step back from the door, gesturing for Lorinda to come inside. Once they were seated, facing each other on the couch with Harry on the couch between them, did Lorinda speak again. "I'm going to perform a series of medical spells, is your husband home? If he is, I need him to stay in a different room. With you having a sister that was a witch, they won't worry about you knowing magic, it's just your husband that they will have a fit over."

Petunia nodded and looked to the kitchen, where Vernon picked Dudley up and took him outside to check on the garden. Lorinda took out her wand and began doing the medical analysis of the babe. After a few minutes, Lorinda nodded her head, stowed her wand, and looked up at Petunia. "He will be fine, I had to remove some restricting spells that would keep him from certain magics as he got older. Other than those spells and a few others, there was nothing wrong with him. He's still a healthy baby boy. Which brings me to another subject."

She looked much more serious now, "In Lily and James's will they had made shortly after the prophecy was made, they stated that should anything happen to them, one of two things would have to be done in regards to Harry's custody situation. The first, which has obviously been put into place without your say, was for him to go to you, and you raise him. The second was, if you should legally give your rights and claims to him up, he would come to me, and legally, in both muggle and magical worlds, as well as blood, be my son and I raise them. I know this because I was one of the witnesses that they had when the will was drawn up at Gringotts. It hasn't been changed or tampered with, for I would have been notified if it had." She stood and looked down at Petunia, "The only thing I need to know right now, is if you would want to keep him or not."

Petunia looked down at Harry, trying to make it look like she was considering her choices, when she had actually made her decision as soon as they had been stated. She looked up, "I will give up my rights and claims, as long as you take good care of him." Lorinda smiled, "Alright, then you go get dressed, it's better if we get this done as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>An hour of signing and repeating later, Harry Potter was now Luka Wolffe, son of Selene Irene Giselle Yysenia Nova Wolffe, otherwise known as Lorinda Wolffe. As the witch and the muggle walked out of the Ministry of Magic, Lorinda thanked Petunia constantly, for coming to her first, being concerned about Luka, and letting Lorinda raise him. Once they were standing outside the Dursley home, Lorinda thanked Petunia one last time, and Petunia told Lorinda that bringing him over wouldn't be necessary and that she could start Luka's new life without them. Lorinda just smiled and told her that it wouldn't be a problem, she wished the woman and her family a good life, and officially walked out of theirs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it is a bit on the short side but it's only a summary of sorts. The next chapter will be longer, but it will just be flashes of different points in Luka's life, from him becoming Luka to him turning eleven. The third chapter will be when it starts getting more stable and focused, but don't skip to it because that will just cause you to get lost and then you won't know what all went down during those years. So, you read it, now write me a review on how you think I did, if you would be so kind. Any flames will be used to bake cookies that you can't have. I will see you guys next chapter! ^-^ <strong>

** ~Lori**


	2. A New Country For A New Life

**Well guys, I have to say, I didn't expect this story to be this popular. So when I woke up and saw all of the emails from the site saying who all had decided to follow and favorite the story, I was amazed! Anyway, so I was really going to try and get this chapter and the next done before I got the first up, and of course it didn't work, so I'm going to just type them up and post them as I go. I tend to have a lot of free time during school so I will be doing most of this on my phone. Right, so, as far as the 3 reviews go, all I have to say is: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like the story. ^-^ Well, other than the disclaimer, something I forgot last time, the only thing to say is: I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, Fred and Remus wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>It took a week before Albus Dumbledore felt his wards on Harry's aunt's house drop, and when they did, even Fawkes flew off and hid. He was outraged at them dropping, and then confused. There shouldn't have been anybody else to take the boy, the Potters didn't leave anybody but Sirius in the will to leave him with. Standing, he realized what must have happened, he quickly flooed to the Ministry's Department of Wills and Other Important Documents. When he found the Potter's will, his anger inflated, flourishing from the new information that would lead to the downfall of his light side, if he wasn't careful, anyway. Arriving at a previous student's residence, he calmed himself before going up to the wards surrounding the place and reaching his magic out to it.<p>

He was greeted, not by the wards letting him in, but instead by the wards dropping altogether. He rushed inside, fearing the worst, but once he got a good look around, noticed that those inside, had left. Letting his anger get the best of him, he blasted a few pieces of furniture, and left, knowing that one of his last hopes, had gone.

* * *

><p>Lorinda Wolffe, known to her friends as Lori, had let the surprise of Dumbledore not reaching her until a week after the adoption throw her off. Though, not completely, she had already phoned her cousin in the States about her getting one of their estates, one of the few good things about not getting disowned for being a half-blood. She had called her cousin once she got home from completing Harry's, now Luka's, adoption, and received a call three days later, telling her it was finished, had new house-elves, and that it would be ready for her by the time she got there. So, she went and got a portkey to leave as soon as she could, and the time set, just happened to be right after Dumbledore came knocking. She had gotten everything shrunk, packed, secured, and had just finished setting the wards up so they would drop as soon as the portkey was activated.<p>

The new house was a simple four bedroom, two bath house, with a large living room that was open to the family room area and kitchen. It was located in a city called Tahlequah, Oklahoma, a small town in comparison to London. The people, her cousin said, were a mix between fairly nice, and fairly rude. Which was true for most places, she supposed. Apparently, the town was a perfect mix between city and country, being close city businesses one second, and open fields and woods the next. Luckily, the house she was moving into was on a large piece of land that their family had owned since the land-runs. Her family still lived in and around the town, though in different sized chunks of what used to be all of their property. Hers, was the second largest, beating the all others except Grandmother Freya's, at 200 acres, Grandmother's being 250 acres.

Lori was happy to be moving to Tahlequah, it was where her cousin, Ariana, had grown up, and they were closer than sisters growing up. Lori stood proudly at 5'6, while Ariana was shorter at 5'2. Until Lori went to Hogwarts, Ariana was her best friend, her only friend. When Lori met Lily, living only five minutes away, they quickly became thick as thieves. Thicker when, not only were they in the same year, but the same house as well. Ariana wasn't left out for too long, often talking with them by floo from her own school. Ariana was only a year younger than Lori, but usually acted much younger, and her looks didn't help. Being short, and skinny, with long auburn hair and bright, almost childish blue-green eyes, she often looked as young as she acted.

Lori was also happy that Ariana lived fairly close to them on the same land, they were just on opposite sides. A nudge from the wards brought her from her thoughts, luckily, both her and Luka had been touching the portkey, for right when she looked up, she felt the pull from behind her navel and was soon in a completely different country.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, there was an excited squeal as Lori was hugged. She quickly realized who it was when she saw her family, minus Ariana, standing in front of the porch of the house she assumed was hers. "Ari, please let go, you're hurting me now." She breathed in deeply when her cousin let go. "Is this Luka?" Ari gasped as she reached for the boy. Lori handed him over, smiling as she said, "Yes this is him, good to see you, too."<p>

Ari just stuck her tongue out before turning and walking away, talking and babbling to Luka, while he did the same right back. Lori looked to her family, her parents, Zisa and Isaac, her aunt and uncle, Beyla and Alan, Ari's husband, Jack, and her grandmother, Freya. Smiling, she walked up to them, giving them all hugs and hellos. The women of her family had all been named after various Norse figures, excluding Ariana, even Lori had been, though hers wasn't as noticeable, and much more drawn out. Lori's parents had left London not long after she finished with Hogwarts, staying for only a month after her graduation.

"So, this is my house?" The house looked larger than she had thought it would be, but smaller at the same time, not wielding any shape other than that of a rectangle. Her mother laughed, "Yes, this is it, while not the best looking from the outside, it is much better on the inside. Did she tell you that there are two basement levels? The upper level is more like a home, while the lower is an actual basement." Zisa wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and lead her into the house. "And you should see what your father and uncle did with Luka's room. You will absolutely _love_ it!"

And she was right, Lori did love Luka's room. It was a simple room with an upper and lower level, a step separating them, Lori was sure it might have been part of the porch at some point. The top level's walls were painted will a forest theme to them, having realistic trees and grass painted on three of the walls, and green carpet that was looked like grass, but was much softer. For the bottom level, they had made it look as if it were a pond of sorts, including painted cattails, and blue carpet that had light blue 'ripples' that moved when touched or with the wind that was painted on the walls as well.

* * *

><p>After having dinner at Lori and Luka's new house, the members of the family slowly left, leaving just Lori, Luka, and Ari. They talked for an hour before Ari saw that it was time for her to go home, herself. "The house-elves names are Mimpsy, Pippy, and Socks. The nurse-elf is Moana, she will take care of Luka during the night and when you aren't here." Ari reminded as they moved back into the front room. " Moana!" She called, "Take Luka up to his room and get him settled in for the night."<p>

Lori looked to her cousin and smiled, "Thank you, Ari. I'm glad to finally be able to be closer to you. I'm glad to be out of the UK as well, especially after what's happened to Lily and the rest." She shook her head, then hugged her cousin, "You will be around often, won't you?" Ari nodded as she pulled back from the hug, "I will be around as often as I can. I'm going through the adoption process, myself, actually. I have found these two children, siblings, an older brother that's 10 and a sister that's 3. They've been in foster care for a year, and I think I have a really good chance at getting both of them. They aren't wanting to separate them, and I'm the only one that wants both of them. I've jumped through all of the necessary hoops, so I hope to call them my own soon." As she talked, she beamed at the thought of having her own children. Ari wouldn't be able to have children herself, due to an accident when she was 12.

Ari brought herself out of her thoughts, and smiled at Lori, "I'd better go, Jack will be wondering what I've been doing. I'll be by in a couple of days to see how you're doing." With that, she left Lori to her thoughts.

Walking to her bedroom, which was just across the hall from Luka's, she suddenly stopped short. She ran into the room next to her bedroom, one she'd had her father make into a study, and quickly began writing a short letter. She kept it short, as to save time, and called for Pippy to take it to a friend. She sighed heavily as she sunk into the chair behind the desk. _Oh, Severus, I hope you haven't done anything too dramatic._ On that note, she quickly scrawled out another letter and sent through Pippy as well, instructing her to watch the two and only come to her should they reply. _Sirius, you had better not done anything too stupid, I would hate for you to land yourself in Azkaban. _

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's not as long, and more detailed, than I had planned, but it was needed. So I'll stop trying to plan the chapters, and you guys keep reading. I love how many follows and favorites I've gotten for this story, you guys rock! On another note, I really only planned for this story to be about 10-15 chapters but as I've thought about it, it's going to be longer. I'm thinking more around the 40 chapter area but I'm not going to promise anything, I told myself I would stop that. Right, so I'm thinking next chapter will be what this chapter was supposed to be, and I will try my hardest to make it that. Long chapters are ahead, so they will begin to be longer and longer, promise. Oh, and I will be posting more often than every other Thursday, I'm not sure when I'll get that settled but it will probably be around twice a week, especially since I'm wanting to do long chapters but it might go down as time goes on. I'll see you guys next chapter! ^-^ <strong>

**~Lori**

**-It was brought to my attention that the second half of this chapter, well, sucks. And I totally agree with the person who told me this, so if you are reading this now, then you have read the new, revised version, because I really didn't like the first one at all. So,I changed it! Completely revised, and with more detail and more characters that I wasn't going to add until next chapter. Also, since I changed this chapter a lot, I now have to go back to my planning page of my notebook, yes I have a section in my notebook that I have begun to use as a means for planning this story out(not that it's working very well), and add things in and change things around and such. Anyway, I hope that those of you who have read the first one, like this one better. And to those that haven't, well I just hope you like it. ^-^ -  
><strong>

**~Lori**


	3. Before the Storm

**Sorry it took a bit longer than usual, first I wasn't able to work on it that much, then I kept having to do the math as far as his age for what year, and then I somehow forgot to put something in for 9/11, so when my friend was reading it over this morning, she had to tell me to put that in. And then I decided to work on that last bit tonight and finally finish it. It was typed up after my dance class and we did a lot of jumps, so while I have the piano music playing through my head I'm trying to type this and it's hardly working. Add in my friend, who I haven't actually had a good conversation with in months, decided to start texting me and such and so I was a wee bit distracted. I still think that it's still pretty good and hopefully you will too. **

**Happy reading! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, I'd own a Savannah cat named Loki. But I don't, so don't come after me.**

* * *

><p>Lori received answers to her letters fairly quickly, hearing that Sirius was in Azkaban for something that he didn't do. And that Severus, while he was okay now, would be visiting often to keep his mind off of it, and would be moving with the Malfoy's to an estate in France to escape Dumbledore's grasp. Try as she might, there was nothing Lori could do to try and get Sirius out of Azkaban. The Ministry saying that since she was changing her citizenship to that of the States, she had no say in what happened to him. This proved to enrage her more, but with Severus and Lucius both moving out of the country as well, she was sunk.<p>

So, she tried contacting a few other influential families in the UK, and when that didn't work, she sent a letter with Socks to him that if things got too bad, all he would have to do is call for Socks, and the elf would get him out, and bring him to her. Sirius replied that he would keep that in mind, and try to stick it out for a while.

With that taken care of the best she could, she set herself on raising Luka to be the best wizard that he could be, she knew he would need it should Dumbledore come calling. Ari had gotten custody of the two children she wanted, and was now working on trying to win a custody battle for a set of twins that were two weeks older than Luka, and had been abused severely by their father, who blamed them for the loss of their mother that left this world trying to bring them into it. Lori could already tell that she was going to win, even without all the compulsion charms she had been placing on the muggle judge, not that Lori or anyone else knew about those.

* * *

><p><em>August<em>_, 2000_

It had been only a few years since Lori adopted Luka, and Ari won and adopted the twins, Marianne and Thomas, and already, it was time for them to start school. It was a small school they were going to, one they felt would be better for them than one of the bigger elementary schools. Keys Elementary seemed like a good choice, or at least that's what Ari said, she had gone to Keys all through it's elementary, which went from Pre-K, all the way up to 8th grade. And from what Lori could see, she was right.

That brought them to where they were the first day of school. Luka had started the day by going and jumping on his mother's bed to wake her up, this wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been a little after 3 o'clock in the morning. So Lori decided to put his start on pause for three more hours, and sing him back to sleep. When she woke him up later, he had a bit of a rough start, but was literally jumping with excitement while he ate breakfast and got ready for school.

It wasn't until they were standing in the doorway of Ms. Pullman's Pre-K classroom, that he got nervous and froze with fear. It took Marianne and Thomas coming out of the classroom and reassuring him that it couldn't be _too_ bad, before he went in, turning around only once, to wave at his mom before she left for work.

The next few days were still a bit rough, but Luka soon got used to it and decided that he liked learning. The rest of the year went by smoothly, with the only problem being when Luka accidentally flipped his crayon at Thomas and it hitting his eye, which caused him to throw it back and hit Luka's nose, which caused it to bleed and them both getting in trouble and missing recess that day.

* * *

><p><em>September 11th, 2001<em>

Lori hadn't worked that day, she was glad she hadn't. She was even more glad when she realized that if her boss hadn't decided to go to the meeting in Vegas instead of the one that would have been held in one of the Twin Towers, he might not have come back. Her boss, John, had taken a team of his workers to a meeting in Las Vegas two days ago, it would be two days before they came back and it had been held at the same time that the meeting in New York had.

Lori hadn't worked that day, she had taken Luka to a dentist appointment and as the lady came out to call Luka's name, another woman rushed out and changed the channel on the television to the news. Their first glimpse of what happened was as the second plane crashed into the second tower. Everyone in the building had come out into the lobby to watch the tv on baited breath, horrified expressions on everyone's face. Their appointment, as well as everyone else who had appointments that day, was rescheduled, letting everyone go home to continue to watch the clips as they played on screen.

Luka didn't really know what happened, he just knew that it wasn't good, and that people had died in horrible ways. He had nightmares that night, after seeing the clips of people jumping from windows in the buildings, most dying before they hit the ground due to the speed they had gained whilst falling. Lori didn't sleep at all, she stayed with Luka all night, calming him as he twisted and turned to try and get away from the demons of his sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas, 2002<em>

Christmas had become the holiday where the number of those who stayed at the Wolffe's had increased almost every year. Last year, Sirius finally had enough and came to live with Lori and Luka, their house being plenty big enough. This year, Severus, who had come every year since having moved to France, invited the Malfoy's to join in. Which was perfect, especially since they decided to bring the Zabini's along, Draco and Blaise having already become mischief buddies. Luka couldn't wait to finally meet Draco, having heard so much from Uncle Sev, and was even more excited when he heard that Blaise was coming too.

They all had come a week before, so they would be all nice and settled in before the actual fun started. Luka and the twins clicked perfectly with Draco and Blaise, all of them immediately going to Luka's room and playing for hours before anyone realized that they had been amazingly quiet. The quintet had formed their own little club that they decided they would make their own language, code names, and even a secret signal or sign that they could use. This year, Grandmother Freya was throwing a Christmas Ball, and had invited magical families from all over the US. For Luka, Draco, Blaise, and the twins, this just meant that they would be able to pull all sorts of pranks at.

The ball went fabulously, friends were made, songs were sung, happiness was everywhere, and pranks were pulled constantly, happiness was still everywhere since it was six year olds pulling the pranks, which often backfired, and made everyone, even the pranksters, laugh constantly.

* * *

><p><em>July, 2003<em>

Luka's seventh birthday party had come and gone, with everyone getting him random things they thought a seven year old needed. From Grandmother Freya, he got a German Shepherd/Newfoundland mix that, while being only 7 weeks old, was already incredibly dedicated to him. From Sirius, he received a book on various pranks to pull, from Severus, a book on magical creatures, from his Uncle Alan, a play broom with the comment of "That's just for now, when you're older, I'll get you a real one." He got loads of other gifts, his favorites being the Legos he got from Draco and Blaise, he had gotten Draco some for his birthday in June, and he loved them, so it appeared he decided to return the favor.

After the party, the kids, including Marcus and Marlene, had gone into Luka's room to play with his Legos, or in Marcus's case, watch the younger kids play with Luka's Legos. Luka had named his new dog Thor, and let Marcus pet and play with him so he wouldn't be too bored just watching them play.

* * *

><p><em>June, 2006<br>_

It had been decided that from now on, everyone's birthday would be celebrated at Grandmother Freya's house as it was the largest and easiest house to deal with. So, when it came time for Draco's birthday, they held the party there, and it went great. There had been games that, while aimed for kids, had been mostly played by the adults. Severus and Sirius had decided to forget what happened while they were at school, and became friends, they had also been the winning team for most of the games, Lori sometimes joining their team for the games that required larger teams.

That night, it was decided that there would be a karaoke contest, in which Lucius won, while the kids played dog tag with the kids' dogs. Lori, Narcissa, and Loraine, talked as they watched their children play. While Ari's children were safe from Dumbledore, theirs weren't, and they would have to fight to send them to a different school. Narcissa and Loraine had enrolled Draco and Blaise in Beauxbatons, while Lori was trying to get Luka into one of the American schools. She had sent in the necessary forms to all of the schools, but you had to be accepted to all of these and she hadn't yet.

Narcissa and Loraine reassured her that she would get in, but she still sent in forms to schools all over the world, barring Hogwarts. Luka had gotten accepted to Durmstrang, Yukon, and one somewhere in China, but not to any of the others yet. Lori just hoped that he would get in to Beauxbatons with Draco and Blaise, where he would at least have a few friends already. His other preferable option would be the school in Salem, where Marcus and Marlene were going, and where the twins would most likely go.

* * *

><p><em>August, 2007<em>

Luka had finally gotten accepted to Beauxbatons, something that everyone had come over to celebrate about. He had gotten his letter on his birthday, and had been literally jumping with excitement ever since. School would start September 1st, and they would go supplies shopping two weeks before with Draco and Blaise in France. Sirius stayed behind, but Severus, tagged along so Lucius could cope better with being outnumbered by women, despite there being three eleven year old boys with them.

The alley they went to was very similar to Diagon Alley in London, only larger, the buildings were painted in pastels, and seemed much more elegant than those of Diagon Alley. They had been shopping for around an hour, and were almost finished when trouble began. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Mad Eye Moody, and a few aurors were wandering almost casually through the crowd, before Lori and their group had been spotted. Before they had, they had been checking every eleven year old looking boy with messy black hair to see if it was Luka, but do to the adoption having included a blood adoption, he looked more like Lori than he would have if he hadn't been adopted. Now, he wavy, dark red hair that covered his scar when he wasn't wearing muggle makeup to cover it, he also had murky blue-green eyes. He was taller than he would have been because Lori had been taller than Lily by five inches, and she was one of the shorter people in her family, the shortest being Ari.

As soon as they were spotted, however, Lori had begun to urge her group to the French branch of Gringotts, where the goblins would assist them should Dumbledore try to start something. As soon as they were all in, they went to the front desk on the other end of the room, where Narcissa quickly began explaining the situation to the goblin there, who called for the head goblin, who called the French Ministry once being explained to himself. The French Aurors were coming through the front doors just after Dumbledore's team of helpers had come through.

Severus stood behind Lori, keeping his right hand ready to draw his wand, his left hand grasping her left shoulder firmly. Lori stood in a similar stance with Luka, and the Malfoys did the same on her left, with Blaise and Loraine on her right. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes before softening them and opening his arms, "Come now, no need to be so hostile, we only come to bring young Harry to Hogwarts, where he belongs. Draco and Blaise, as well, belong at Hogwarts, where their parents attended school." He smiled, "Children born to those who attended Hogwarts, should go to Hogwarts as well."

By this time, the French aurors had spoken with the goblins and had moved to stand to the sides of Loraine and Lucius, as well as in between the three families should they need to defend them. "That's where you overstep your boundaries, old man. Go back to your own country and leaved things be, before this gets too nasty. Need I remind you how mother dragons get when they feel their hatchlings are threatened?" Lori sneered, she had gone into her animagus form once in school by accident, she had turned into a dragon that, while it was sleek and slender, having been a water dragon of some sort that they were sure was native to either Alaska or Russia. Anyway, Dumbledore had tried to keep her from cuddling with her savannah cat to keep it safe... They discovered that water dragons can breathe both water, _and_ fire..

Dumbledore openly paled, and even took a step back once she said this. McGonagall had been edging closer and closer to the door, her face having proved the whole time that she didn't want to be there. Giving one apologetic look to Lori, she opened the door and darted out, the only she sound she made was when she apparated once she was out in the street.

This started a number of reactions, the first being Lori, Loraine, and Narcissa shoving their children towards the desks the goblins worked at, the goblins grabbing the children and rushing them to safety. The next reaction was everybody whipping their wands out and getting into their battle stances. The first spell, as everybody, including the goblins and the French aurors, was shot by Dumbledore, aimed for Lori. This caused a mass of spells to shoot from Lori's side to Dumbledore, and soon, both sides were fighting. One French auror called for backup before the mini-battle had begun, and so they arrived shortly.

Soon, Dumbledore's team had been Stupefied, and were being levitated out to the street. All of them but one, anyway, one of the aurors had managed to sneak away, and went for the children, quickly snatching one as his mother noticed. "Luka! No!" But it was too late, the auror apparated away with Luka, and Lori could do nothing about it.

She put her hand to her mouth as she sunk to the floor, tears streaming endlessly down her face. Severus was quick to pull her up into his arms, rocking her and telling her that they would find him, and he wouldn't be lost from them. The French aurors were quick to tell her that they would start looking for the boy as soon as possible before they went to the Ministry. The French Ministry was something that very few could hide from, and even if they did hide from them, the most someone could hide was five years. They were that good, and Severus repeatedly told her this, and that they would find him, even if it took a while, he would be found.

Severus just didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! That was great! Well, I don't know if you thought it was but I do!<strong>** I hope that it was worth the wait. Not that you guys had to wait too long for it but it felt like a long time to me. Hehe, anyway, I really hope this is a good chapter, if not then I'll mess with it and make it better! Anywho, I'll get started on that next chapter tomorrow...Well maybe, it depends on when we get back from my cousin's college family thing..Yeah I don't know what it really is either but we're still going to it. So, if not tomorrow, the day after. Review if you want to, it will be very appreciated, and I'll see you guys next chapter! ^-^**

**~Lori**

**-Okay, so I thank you, CrazyPedantic, for telling me that I have, once again spelled Zabini wrong. For some reason, I keep wanting to put that stupid m in there, so I'm cool with you guys reviewing and telling me if I misspelled again. I think I only put it in once so far, but if I missed one please feel free to tell me.-**

**~Lori**


	4. Beginning of the End

**So, I've decided that I'm going to take this story and change it. And by change, I mean put it in the crossover category and put some different aspects to it. It'll change a lot but I decided last week that this is the approach that I'm going to take. So, I will give you this chapter, I'm going to leave this up for a while, that way you guys can go back and read it and compare it to the new story once it's up, if you want to. Truth is, I'm not happy with this story, and I want it to have more elements to it, so I'm going to add the Avengers to it and have fun with that. I figured it would be better to tell you guys this way, rather than just pull it after I get the new one up and running. Updates will be far and few, but I will try and work on them more often, even though I'm only really able to work on it at school, I usually have about 30 minutes to work everyday because my laptop at home is old and needs a few new pieces, but I'm sure that eventually I'll get it fixed and I can work on it at home too. I'll give you guys this chapter and another one later when I have the new story up and then I'll just abandon this one, as much as it pains me to do so. Anyway, try to enjoy this chapter, it will be one of the last of this story you'll get. New story will be better, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned it, but I don't, that's why I'm on here. **

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks, two miserable weeks waiting for any word at all on Luka. The French aurors were still on the look, they wouldn't transfer the case to their search-and-rescue team for another two weeks, due to them being out on another case that involved all 79 of them. The only thing they knew at the moment, was that Luka wasn't in the country, the had ruled out most of the countries near them, except for England, Scotland and Wales having been ruled out due to the lack of international apparating in them. England, however, had been having more of this activity in the last two months, making it a prime suspect in where Luka could be.<p>

Since apparating to different countries needed strong magic, it was easier to try and identify the magical signatures of those who had done it. The French aurors had called in some specialists in to identify them, which unfortunately, would take another week or so. When asked about who she thought might have grabbed Luka, she had described the man, but couldn't put a name to his face. She, as well as everyone else, had repeated the story from their own point of view countless times, for both the government and the press.

Though they were trying their best, Lori still wished that they could work faster, better even! At this point, she would be happy with just about any change in what progress they had. Those who had fought alongside Dumbledore were having their trials held in two days, while Dumbledore was having his the day after that. Though her friends had been there for her, and Severus holding her when she needed it, she finally decided that unless something new came up, she was off to America again. She couldn't stay here with the constant reminder that she could do nothing. The day of Dumbledore's trial, she had woken up at three, paced until six, and then apparated to Maug, a small island that was one of the Northern Mariana Islands in the North Pacific Ocean that wasn't too far form the Mariana Trench, at nine.

She had abandoned her animagus form, and while taking extremely long baths in the huge tub made it a bit better, it was time for her to get back to it. So, when she arrived at the magical part of the island, though it was very small, she took no time at all to shift into her dragon form and leap into the water. To shy away from prying muggle eyes, she swam deep into the ocean, down where only a few muggle species could go, down into the darkness. Of course, it wasn't very dark to her, this was where the real water dragons lived. The muggles thought that few creatures lived down here, but those were only the ones that sometimes drifted up far enough so that the muggles and their technology could document them.

No, the rest of the several species of dragons, and other varying creatures, both muggle and magical, lived so far down that muggles think it impossible that anything at all could withstand the pressure. But the magical creatures could, by changing the pressure where they lived, thus allowing several muggle creatures to live among them, making the muggles believe them extinct.

So, Lori traveled there, she knew she would be worried for, but she hoped that Severus could explain why she said she went to the ocean in the note she hoped she remembered to write. She shook her head, no use dwelling on it now, she could deal with it later, and she propelled herself faster and deeper into the darkness. She made it to the trench in a little over thirty mintutes, and to the magical piece of the trench just ten minutes after that. This was one of the few trenches she hadn't been able to explore yet, and she had a feeling that she would be here for a while to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I know that it wasn't a very long chapter at all, but my reasons were explained above. So, I will give the next piece of this chapter when I get the new story up, that way you guys know about it, well, the ones who only follow the story. Well, I'm going to sign off and go work on the new story, I hope to see you guys at the different version of this story. And, who knows, maybe I'll wind up coming back to this one or flipping between the two stories and they'll both get worked on so you guys can see how the two will develop differently... That's not a bad idea, I might do that, actually... Probably not, but if you guys like the idea, I'll try it out. See ya, guys. <strong>_  
><em>

**~Lori**


	5. The End is Near

**So, I have seen where you guys have told me that you like the story and liked the chapters, thanks. Yes, last chapter was short, this one will be too. I'm going to try to work on the new one at home, but might not get much done, so you might not be able to see the new story until next Thursday. Since my school is having a four day weekend this week, I will try to get my laptop to work, but I'm not making any promises. On a completely unrelated subject, my school's principal isn't allowing people to come out for National Coming Out Day here in the US, makes me sad, and a little mad. I was actually gonna come out to the school that I'm bi-sexual, can't now, oh well. Anyway, away from my private life, I need to know whether you guys would actually read the new story or not, so leave a review telling me if you'll check it out once it's up, if you'd be so kind. I said last chapter, that I would put this up once the new story was up, but I decided to give you guys a bit more of the story than I was going to. You're welcome. It won't be much but it will be something, and since that's all I can give you as of right now, you being all 70-something of the people following this story. The new story is going to start way different than this one did, since it has the Avengers, I'm thinking of putting in a complex back-story to my own characters, so it'll be more interesting for you guys. Well, that's all I'm willing to tell you guys about the new one, hopefully I won't abandon this one completely, but if I said it once, I've said it a thousand times over; I make no promises.**

**Enjoy the chapter as much as you can, and please forgive the shortness.**

**Disclaimer: What's the point? Everybody knows I don't own it, obviously...**

* * *

><p>Luka had fought against his captor as much as he could, which wasn't much since it took roughly two seconds before he had been hit with a full body-binding spell. He was then brought into a strange house, looking like it shouldn't have been standing at all with how odd it had been built. The man that had grabbed him quietly walked into the house, looking around for anybody, before calling out "I have the kid." Those four words brought a sea of people with red hair that was quickly followed by more people with varying hair colors. They crowded around him, and began to poke and prod at him, especially after the body-bind was cancelled.<p>

The people all called him Harry as they managed to corner him behind a lamp, asking how he was, why he didn't look like James or Lily, why he was so tan, and other questions that he was too shocked to answer. He glanced around, trying to find an escape route, when he spotted a group of red-headed children of varying ages staring at him, their eyes apologizing and saying that they were scared for him. He continued to glance around, and pleaded with his eyes to help him get away from the group of intimidating adults.

Two of them, obviously twins, grinned mischievously at him before whispering to the other children, devising a plan of some sort. After a minute, they had it figured out, and discreetly clued him in using their hands. They gave the signal and Luka darted to them, all of the children surrounding him as they ran to one of their rooms. The five siblings were joined by two older red-heads, that Luka figured were their older brothers as they looked similar to the others, and he was picked up by the tallest. The children all thought he was going to take him back to the adults, but he didn't he just made it easier to run up the stairs.

They flew up the stairs, going past countless doors, before climbing up a ladder and going through the door it led to. Once they were all in, they put several large things in the middle of the room in attempt to ward off the adults for as long as they could. The other children crowded around them as angered voices came closer and closer. They could hear the voices yelling to let them in or else, though the kids were obviously afraid, they tried to ignore the adults and focused on Luka instead.

It was then that they decided to introduce themselves, the girl was Ginny, the youngest boy was Ron, the twins were Fred and George, the next oldest was Percy, the one who carried him up the stairs was Bill, and the last one was Charlie. They looked at him hopefully, wanting him to open up to them and maybe even trust them. Luka knew that he could probably trust the younger four, but wasn't so sure about the other three. He sighed before hearing Bill ask, "What's your name? Your real name, not Harry." Luka sighed, "I'm Luka."

The short sentence causing all of the red-heads to break in to a smile. The moment would have been perfect if they weren't able to hear the angry voices down below them. Then, everything went silent, and it was a perfect moment, until there was a loud blast and the moment was ruined for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that's all the chapter you guys are getting for now. I will give you guys more when the new story is up, and I hope you guys read the top note, thanks for reading. <strong>


	6. Life Sucks, I'm Sorry

**Right, I know, it's been forever since my last update...I'm sorry. My left foot was attacked by a breaker box door(I was lucky to not have anything broken, though it is still bruised), my laptop died, my friend's teacher caught me on here and warned me to not be on in the mornings again, my English class had a major research paper over Macbeth, and then the holidays hit. While I did get a new laptop as an early Christmas/birthday/graduation gift, the wifi at my grandmother's house sucks(though it will be getting fixed between Christmas and New Years) and the wifi at my mom's house has been acting weird; like, it won't let me on this site, so until that gets fixed, I won't be able to really do anything. Sorry, again... But! I have decided that I am going to redo this story, as well as the new one I mentioned, and make them better! Yay! Yeah, I know, I'm not very reliable right now, but once the internet at my grandma's gets fixed and my car gets fixed and I moved in with her, or if my mom's internet gets fixed, which ever happens first, then I will be more reliable, either one should happen by the end of next month. Which sucks for you, but it also sucks for me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys in on what's happening. Sorry about not having a chapter this update but I felt the need to let you guys know that my life sucks right now, but it will get better. **

**See you when I can actually update,**

**~Lori**


End file.
